<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There For You by Hamyheikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695676">There For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamyheikki/pseuds/Hamyheikki'>Hamyheikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamyheikki/pseuds/Hamyheikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tiring day in the city of Paris, Scathach and Joan take time to talk about the past few years, and the one change in particular that came along with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francis Saint-Germain/Joan of Arc, Past Joan of Arch/Scathach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts">Madita1908</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @Angi1908, who requested some Joan &amp; Scatty chat! Hopefully this is an enjoyable read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun was about to slip below the horizon in mere moments. Barely a sliver of it’s glow managed to still climb over the tall buildings surrounding the closed-off backyard, bringing a smile on the face of a lone figure standing by herself in the garden.</p><p>It was a shame, really. She had enjoyed her calm silence under its warming rays.</p><p>“If you’re looking for the stars, I fear you might have to wait a bit longer.”</p><p>Her smile widening, Scatty turned to the voice, her stance relaxing. “For once, I wasn’t. Pretty sure the city’s lights would dim them out anyway.”</p><p>From her place by the door, Joan shared the grin and looked upwards herself. “Yes, I think that might be the case.” Wrapping her bathrobe tighter around her, she quirked an eyebrow. “It is called <em> ‘city of the lights’ </em>, after all.”</p><p>Her feet bare, the French woman hopped down the few low stairs before stopping close by Scatty’s side. The grass, already starting to turn moist with the evening dew, let out a comforting, crisp scent into the air. Together, the two immortals leaned on a worn-out piece of a crumbling stone wall, both set of eyes trained up to the sky. </p><p>“It has changed quite remarkably, over the years.”</p><p>Scatty glanced to her left, frowning. “What has?”</p><p>“Paris. France too, I suppose,” Joan said, letting more of her weight sink against the wall. “Sometimes I find myself astounded as to just how far the world has evolved.” She let out a deep chuckle. There was a darker tint to it, in Scatty’s ears. “Does that make me foolish?”</p><p>“No.” The short distance between them was closed further as Scatty shuffled closer until their elbows bumped together. “I think it just makes you immortal.”</p><p>That prompted another laughter, and earned her a whack on her arm. She smirked, pleased to see the familiar sparkle lighting Joan’s eyes again. </p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to say ‘that just makes you <em> a human</em>’?” </p><p>The tone made the mischief behind the question clear, and Scatty couldn’t help but play along to it, “Well neither of us can hardly be classified as one by now.” She gave her companion a friendly push back. “Although unlike <em> others</em>, <em> some </em>of us didn’t exactly have any choice to the matter!”</p><p>Feigning a shock, Joan pressed a palm to her chest, eyes wide and gleaming with mirth. “Are you implying that my lifesaving blood transfer was <em> a choice</em>?”</p><p>Scatty nodded solemnly. “I always had a feeling you were after my vampire genes.”</p><p>The burst of laughter rang in the evening air once more, and another blow landed on Scatty’s upper arm. “Stop that! It was no laughing business!”</p><p>“I dunno. Nicholas seemed rather fixated -”</p><p>“I said <em> shush!</em>”</p><p>A good-natured silence fell between them as the sun finally slipped completely behind the buildings’ silhouette. Noises around them grew quieter too, and among the commotion of the never-sleeping city a hushed chorus of crickets started to play in the garden. Scatty, her eyes still glued to the fading rays of light, cleared her throat.</p><p>“So... Since we’re talking about change in general -” Her fingers slipped to the helm of her shirt, tangling into the thin fabric. “... Saint-Germain, huh?”</p><p>Joan glanced at her. Her face, a sight of joy merely a moment ago, molted into a gentle look of severity. “What about him?”</p><p>“You married him.”</p><p>“That I did.” Pushing herself up with her hands, Joan set to sit on top of the fence. “Quite a few years ago, actually.”</p><p>“Yeah, you mentioned so.” Following the lead, Scatty took a seat as well. “Back when I wasn’t around.”</p><p>“We looked for you.” A run-through of a hand messed up Joan’s hair, still damp from her shower. “<em>I </em>looked for you. But you were nowhere to be found.” She sighed, her eyes drawn back to the evening sky. “I thought I did everything I possibly could have.”</p><p>Scatty felt the lump in her throat grow. “I’m sure you did.”</p><p>The silence, a much heavier this time around, didn’t have a chance to settle before Scatty forced herself to speak up again.</p><p>“What was he like? Back then.”</p><p>“Francis?” Joan’s eyes grew softer, a tiny uplift of her lips barely visible in the poor lighting. “He was a brash bastard, I’ll tell you that! One of the most arrogant people, normal or immortal, I have ever crossed paths with.”</p><p>A small smile in kind crept on Scatty’s face. “Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Yes, but given his circumstances, I suppose one should have given him some leeway.” Her grin widened. “I sure didn’t. In fact, gave him quite a verbal lashing the first time we met.“ Under Scatty’s eyes, the gray gaze turned tender again. “He was a chatterbox. Worse, I would say, than he is nowadays. Always talking, always striking up a conversation.” Her fingers caressed the delicate bracelet on her wrist. “But, with time, I could see through that thick showman persona he likes to hide behind. We met many a time over the years after that, and eventually we grew close enough for him to drop it completely.”</p><p>“So, you’re saying there was an even more insufferable version of him before now?”</p><p>Joan chuckled. “Oh believe me, there was.” She glanced down, caressing the bracelet once more. “We were so young at the time.” </p><p>Upon catching Scatty’s exaggerated wide glare, she snorted in amusement. “<em>Figuratively speaking, </em> Scatty!” She sat up straighter, turning her gaze upwards, back to the emerging stars. “He has his flaws. Both of us do. But it has turned out to be worth the troubles.” The serene smile followed the words, Joan’s eyes slipping shut. </p><p>For Scatty, the sight was bewildering as ever. It didn’t ease the pressure in her chest, but oddly enough, it didn’t incite it further either.</p><p>She cleared her throat again. “And you’re happy with him?”</p><p>A soft touch, just as gentle as smile before, made Scatty stomach flip just a bit.</p><p>“I am, Scathach. I really am.”</p><p>The streetlight flickered to life around them, the buzzing on the streets dying down little by little. Somewhere in the distance, a siren of a police echoed through the city, drowning out the previous sounds of nature nearby. Without a conscious effort, Scatty found her gaze drifting down, coming to rest onto the elegant ring in her friend’s finger.</p><p>“I wish I could have been there for you. At the wedding.”</p><p>Opening her eyes, Joan nodded. “I wish so too. I think I felt your absence more strongly that day than any other.” Her weight shifted, the gray eyes locking onto Scatty’s. “You would have been my maid of honor, you know.”</p><p>Slowly, a grin spread on Scatty’s lips, revealing her fangs. “Really?”</p><p>“Of course.” The grip she had on Scatty’s hand tightened. “You were my first choice. My <em> only </em>choice. The fact that you weren’t there is the only real regret I have of that day.”</p><p>Scatty, answering to the touch with a tight grip of her own, hummed to herself. “I would have been honored to accept the offer.”</p><p>After a few minutes of quiet, Scatty sighed, throwing her arms over her head for a stretch. A loud <em> pop</em>, as the joints clicked into the place, was very audible in the otherwise silent garden.</p><p>“Come to think of it, I didn’t even get to throw you a bachelor party!”</p><p>Relieved, Joan chuckled. “I didn’t have one. Didn’t feel right, to arrange something like that at the time.” Grinning, she leaned in to place her arm around Scatty’s shoulders, tugging until they were pressed together. “Tell you what. After all of this is over, we’ll go and have the best damn night-outing this town has ever seen.”</p><p>The hefty laughter joined the chuckles, and a pale arm was slung over her shoulder as well.</p><p>“You got yourself a deal!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any feedback or critique is greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>